


Treat girls pretty bad

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Suga flops back on her childhood bed and sighs. "Why haven't we talked in so long? I miss you.""We're both busy," Daichi says. There's something a little shifty in her tone that Suga can't pin down."Doingwhat?" Suga says, sighing again. "I hate being a grown-up, Daichi.""No you don't," Daichi says gently, but she doesn't sound very convincing."You hate it too."When Suga returns home to take a teaching position at Karasuno High School, she and Asahi quickly become close again, but Daichi keeps holding them at arm's length.





	Treat girls pretty bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/gifts).



> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12607813#cmt12607813)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** Regarding the tags, please see end notes for further details!

Suga calls Asahi first. It's not a preference, just habit, because Asahi's name is first in her phone. 

"Suga?"

"I'm home!" Suga announces cheerfully. "I got the job at Karasuno."

Asahi laughs. "You're joking."

"Nope! Call me Suga-sensei from now on."

"I'm definitely not doing that."

"You're so mean to me."

"You know, Takeda-san is transferring this year," Asahi says thoughtfully.

"Oh?"

"The club will need a new advisor."

Suga starts to laugh. "Asahi you've got to be kidding."

"Why? You know Ukai-san, you know volleyball—you went to _Nationals_ with that team."

"Alright!" Suga says with fond exasperation. "If they still need someone, I'll think about it." 

They talk for a little longer, catching up on the few months since Suga last visited home. It takes Suga a while to realise that Asahi hasn't mentioned Daichi even once, and for one silly moment she wonders if they've had some kind of falling out. Before she can ask, Suga thinks back to the last time _she_ spoke to Daichi, and realises that it's been months.

"Hey, have you seen Daichi lately?"

Asahi makes a thoughtful sound. "She stopped coming to practice a while back, she hurt her shoulder lifting something."

Suga frowns. "I remember that, it was before I was home last."

"Oh, yeah, I guess it was," Asahi says, sounding uncertain. 

"You really haven't seen her since then?"

"I ran into her in the supermarket a couple of weeks ago, but she and Hitomu were going somewhere so we didn't talk for long."

Suga hums. "Hitomu's that guy she was dating, right? Same one?"

"Yeah." Asahi sighs. "Seems like she's really wrapped up in him."

—

It takes Suga three days and five attempts to get Daichi on the phone. When Daichi finally answers, she sounds tired. 

"Welcome back," she says, when Suga drops the news of her new job. "I'm glad those kids are finally getting a decent Biology teacher."

Suga can't help laughing. "Yamato-sensei wasn't that bad!"

"He was awful, I didn't learn a thing in class."

"Maybe if you weren't always distracted thinking about volleyball."

Daichi chuckles. "I wasn't that bad."

An awkward silence falls between them; Suga flops back on her childhood bed and sighs. "Why haven't we talked in so long? I miss you."

"We're both busy," Daichi says. There's something a little shifty in her tone that Suga can't pin down. 

"Doing _what_?" Suga says, sighing again. "I hate being a grown-up, Daichi."

"No you don't," Daichi says gently, but she doesn't sound very convincing.

"You hate it too."

Daichi is quiet then, for almost a minute, until Suga starts to worry. She sits up, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Daichi?"

"Sorry, Suga," Daichi says. "I have to go."

Suga's stomach turns, although she isn't sure why. "Oh, okay. Do you want to get coffee? I don't start teaching for another three weeks."

"Alright, I'll text you."

Suga starts to say goodbye, but Daichi has already hung up on her. She frowns at her phone, torn between sending Daichi a rude message, and calling her back to make sure everything really is okay. In the end, she does neither, and texts Asahi instead.

_I'm worried_

Asahi's reply is immediate. _About Daichi? Me too_

—

That weekend Suga and Asahi go to see a movie. Suga extends the invitation to Daichi, but she doesn't reply. 

Suga spends the first half of the movie feeling hurt and annoyed, but Asahi must be able to tell, because she reaches over and takes Suga's hand, squeezing her fingers gently. 

"Let it go," she murmurs against Suga's ear during a quiet moment.

Suga grumbles, but forces herself to relax against Asahi and enjoy the movie. They hold hands until the credits roll. 

—

A few days later Suga stops by the library and runs into Daichi in the street outside. At first she almost doesn't recognise her; Daichi's wearing a heavy coat, but she has sunglasses on even though the day is overcast. 

"Daichi!" she says, hurrying over. She grasps Daichi by the shoulders. "It is you! What're you doing, hiding from your fans?" 

Daichi laughs awkwardly. "Suga," she says, and reaches up to take off her sunglasses. "I'm sorry, I know I said I'd text you—"

"Oh my god," Suga gasps. "Daichi, what did you do to yourself?"

"Mm." Daichi winces. Her left eye is badly bruised, although it looks as if it's beginning to heal, all shades of yellow and green. "I dropped a box on my face at work," Daichi says with a rueful smile. "You can laugh."

Suga huffs. "I would, but it looks like it really hurt."

Daichi shrugs. "I brought it on myself. Anyway, how're you?"

They chat for a little while, catching up on the past few months, but as soon as Suga brings up Asahi, Daichi starts to look shifty. 

"Well, we haven't really—"

"Is something going on?" Suga asks, setting her hands on her hips. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No!" Daichi says, looking genuinely shocked. "What would we even fight about?"

Suga eyes her with suspicion. "That's what I'd like to know."

Daichi lets out another little awkward laugh. "We're not fighting, I promise."

"So come back to practice," Suga says, and puts her hands together in front of her as though she's preparing to set a ball. "I'll be there!"

"Suga," Daichi says, laughing. "I'm totally out of shape."

"All the more reason you should come," Suga says, grabbing her wrists and tugging on them. "Say you'll come? Ple—ease?"

Daichi nods, smiling at her. "I'll be there."

—

Practice with the neighbourhood team is strange, but it's nice. After five years of studying away from home, meeting new friends and faces all the time, it's somewhat of a relief to come back to something familiar. 

Asahi and Tanaka have both played with the team since they finished school, and of course Shimada and Takinoue and the others are still there too, so Suga feels right at home when she steps into the little community gym. Everyone greets her warmly, full of questions and laughter, and it takes her a little while to realise that Daichi isn't there. When she realises, she catches Asahi's eyes across the crowd, and Asahi gives a little shrug in response. Suga grits her teeth. 

"I can't believe it," she says after practice has wrapped up an hour later. Asahi follows her out of the gym, still waving goodbye over her shoulder. Suga scowls. "She said she'd be here, Asahi, she promised. Is it me? Have I done something?"

"Don't be silly," Asahi says, catching up to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's nothing you did." She sighs. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing I did either."

Asahi trails off, but there's something in her tone that makes Suga look at her askance. "But…?"

Asahi winces. "I—I dunno, I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Suga stops walking and turns to face her. "What is it?" 

"Her boyfriend, I just get a weird vibe from him."

Suga snorts. "What, you think he's keeping her prisoner or something? Daichi? Come on, Asahi."

Asahi smiles weakly. "I said I was probably just being paranoid."

"Eh, well." Suga slips her arm through Asahi's and turns to keep walking. "You're not a complete lost cause. At least you care enough to be paranoid."

—

When school finally starts up, Suga suddenly finds that she doesn't have time for anything. She forces herself to keep going to practice twice a week with the neighbourhood team, but after a month there's still no sign of Daichi, and she only responds to one out of every three attempts Suga makes to get in touch. 

Suga starts spending her lunch breaks with Asahi, who works at the garden centre just down the street from Karasuno. By some unspoken agreement, neither of them talk about Daichi. When the new first years join the volleyball club, Suga takes over as the team's academic advisor, and the little scraps of free time she still has left all get eaten up with practice and strategy meetings with Coach Ukai. 

One night in the run up to the inter-high, Asahi shows up at Suga's door with dinner. 

"You haven't taken a break all week," she says, picking up Suga's pile of marking and putting it to one side. "Eat. We're going to watch a movie and relax."

"What is 'relax'?" Suga asks, but the joke falls flat, and she gratefully tucks into her food.

Asahi picks a boring movie for them to watch, and Suga is asleep on her shoulder within minutes. She wakes shortly before the end and snuggles closer to Asahi. 

"Suga," Asahi murmurs, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Mm?"

They haven't kissed since they were teenagers. That first summer they met, they went through a phase, both experimenting, both agreeing they were better as friends. Asahi's obviously had a lot of practice since then, judging by the ease with which she pulls Suga against her and teases open her mouth with her tongue. Asahi pauses and begins to draw back, giving Suga a chance to back away. 

"Asahi," Suga murmurs, reaching up to stroke a loose strand of Asahi's hair. "Is this you trying to cheer me up?"

Asahi huffs a soft laugh against her face. "Maybe a little bit. But mostly I just wanted to kiss you."

Suga smiles and shuffles closer. "Then don't stop."

—

Asahi joins them in Tokyo for the training camp that summer. In the evening, Suga drinks too much and tries to call Daichi. When the call rings off three times with no response, Suga throws her phone at the wall, and Asahi drags her away for a quiet, desperate fumble in a corner where they won't be discovered. 

That night, Suga can't sleep, which is just as well, or she would have missed the call when it came.

It's almost two AM and Suga lies awake, staring at Asahi and Ukai's sleeping forms in the darkness. Her futon is lumpy, but not uncomfortable; she just can't get her brain to stop spinning. Suga's phone starts flashing, and puzzled, she picks it up and answers the call.

"...Daichi?" she whispers.

"S-Suga." 

Daichi is crying. Suga scrambles out of her futon, crashing out of the door and into the hallway. "Daichi? Are you there?"

"Are you home? I—I need to—"

Whatever Daichi says next is indistinguishable through her quiet sobbing, and fear settles deep in Suga's gut. She's only ever seen Daichi cry a handful of times. 

"What is it? Are you hurt? Is it your parents?"

"S-Suga, I need to get out—I need to get _out_ —" 

"Koushi?" Asahi is standing in the doorway to their room, looking rumpled and half-asleep, her arms crossed over her chest. "What is it?"

Suga bites her lip. "Asahi," she says after a moment. "I need to take your car."

—

Perhaps wisely, Asahi refuses to let Suga drive the four hours back to Miyagi. Suga is a terrible driver even when she has all her wits about her, but the sound of Daichi on the phone has unsettled her in a way few things ever have. It's rare for Asahi to be the level-headed one, but something about Suga's low level panic seems to have kickstarted Asahi's competency mode, so she drives them both back along the dark, empty roads. 

Suga calls Daichi back once they're on the road, and keeps her talking as Daichi collects some of her things together and sneaks out of the apartment. There's nowhere in Torono that opens so late, but Daichi texts Suga as she walks to the nearest train station. She won't talk about why she needs to leave, but she mentions Hitomu more than once. 

They make it home in record time, and Suga leaps out of the car the moment Asahi pulls up outside the station. She spots Daichi, crouched by the shuttered ticket booth. Her eyes are swollen and dark, and there's dried blood on her face and shirt that she's obviously tried to wash off in a hurry. 

"Oh, Daichi," Suga sighs, dropping to her knees and pulling Daichi into a fierce hug. "I'm going to kill him, you hear me? I'll rip his throat out."

Daichi clings to her tightly, and cries into Suga's shoulder. 

—

Suga's parents don't seem to mind having a houseguest, but Daichi isn't very good at being one. She lasts a week before the guilt almost drives her back to her old apartment, and Suga has to sit on her to stop her from going. 

Asahi offers her own place instead, and Daichi moves in with a promise that it won't be permanent. Her bruises fade. Hitomu doesn't come looking for her.

It's a small apartment with two people, and Suga is still living with her parents. There isn't much chance for she and Asahi to be together with Daichi around, and it doesn't seem right somehow, leaving her out of this. They talk about how they should tell her, but then one day Suga is making them all dinner, teasing Asahi across the table, and Daichi just puts her drink down and asks, "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Oh," says Suga.

"Daichi—" says Asahi.

"We were actually going to tell you tonight."

Daichi looks at them both. "I see. I should get out of your way."

Asahi stands up suddenly. "No, Daichi—"

"I'll stay with my parents," Daichi says, and gives them a rueful smile. "At least my black eyes have faded, they won't ask too many questions."

"Daichi," Suga says sadly, following her across the room where she starts to pack her things in a bag. "Don't go, I just got you back."

Daichi frowns. "I'll start coming to practice again. I promise."

They beg and plead with Daichi to stay, but once she's made up her mind, that's it. After she's gone, Suga crawls into Asahi's lap and clings to her until the ache passes. 

—

Suga almost shouts with relief when Daichi shows up at practice the following week. She runs across the hall and tackles her with a flying hug, sending both of them crashing into Asahi. Ukai bawls them out for acting like kids, but Suga doesn't care, she's so happy to see Daichi.

The three of them play on a team together and it's the most fun Suga's had in years. Daichi wasn't lying when she said she was out of shape, but watching her run and spike and dig for the ball again is one of the best gifts Suga's ever had. 

The first time Daichi scores, she straightens up with a yell of victory, pumping her fist in the air. Suga catches Asahi's eye across the court and the smiles catch on their faces like wildfire.

—

Suga tries to spend as much time with Daichi as she does with Asahi. It's tricky to find the spare hours but they make it work, and it doesn't take long to fall back into the same quiet intimacy they had when they were in school. 

And then Suga ruins it, as she always does. 

It's almost Christmas. Daichi has a new job, a therapist, and she just found an apartment of her own. She invites Asahi and Suga over for a housewarming, and the three of them get just the right side of drunk. 

The thing is, Suga knows when she's being looked at. Maybe Daichi doesn't realise she does it, but she watches them, both of them. Asahi might be too clueless about her own attractiveness to notice, but Suga has. 

She turns up the music playing quietly in the corner, pulling Daichi to her feet. 

"Suga—" Daichi says, laughing when Suga puts Daichi's hands on her waist. 

Suga starts to sway them. "Have a little romance, Daichi, it's Christmas Eve!"

Daichi laughs again, a sound so wonderful that Suga can't help pressing close to her. She gestures behind Daichi's back, summoning Asahi over to them. Looking wary, Asahi steps up behind Daichi and carefully puts her hands on Daichi's hips.

"Guys, what is this?" Daichi asks with an awkward smile. 

Suga touches Daichi's chin. They've stopped swaying now. She kisses Daichi's cheek, and then the corner of her mouth. 

Daichi's eyes are wide, uncertain. "Suga—"

"Let me," Suga murmurs, and leans in.

Daichi is frozen for several seconds, but then she kisses back. Her hands slide up Suga's ribs, and then one tangles in her hair and Daichi is kissing her hard, bending her backward and clutching her fiercely. 

They surface after a minute, both gasping, and Suga stares at Daichi with wide eyes. 

"Daichi—"

"Sorry," Daichi murmurs, pulling away. She shrugs out of Asahi's grasp, her face agony. "I—we shouldn't—"

Asahi reaches for her. "Daichi, wait—"

Daichi shakes her head. "You should go."

Suga groans. "Daichi—"

"Please go."

"Daichi, come on," Suga says, barely resisting the urge to stamp her foot. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Koushi, stop," Asahi murmurs, pulling her away. 

Suga can feel tears burning her eyes. "Daichi, don't," she whispers, but Daichi turns away from them, and Asahi pulls her to the door. 

—

Daichi doesn't respond to their messages all week. Suga and Asahi fight. In a fit of pique, Suga returns the birthday presents she bought for them. The next day she goes out and buys them again. 

_Asahi_ , she texts, on the morning of Daichi's birthday. _I miss you both. Let's try and sort this out, please?_

—

Daichi doesn't pick up her phone or answer the door when they try her at home. 

"Maybe we should give up."

Suga shakes her head. "Maybe she's at her parents' house."

Daichi is the one to answer the door, and for a moment all three of them stand there in stunned silence. Daichi has cut her hair; gone is the long ponytail that Hitomu didn't like her to cut. The new look accentuates her cheekbones, her large dark eyes, and something in Suga's gut twinges with longing.

"We're sorry," she says, bowing low. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Asahi says behind her.

Daichi swallows. "If you knew that I liked you, why did you—"

"We like you too," Suga says quickly.

Daichi glances between them. "But...you two—"

"We're big girls," Suga says, taking Asahi's hand for courage. "We know how to share."

"We know you've been through a lot," Asahi says, more gently. "You don't have to decide now, we just wanted to tell you how we feel. If you'd rather just be friends, we want that too."

Suga cuffs her on the shoulder. "You're too nice, Asahi." 

Daichi laughs, and it isn't exactly music to Suga's ears, but it does flood her with relief. "You're both awful," Daichi says, grinning. "Come inside already, my mom bought the biggest cake ever, it's absurd."

—

Three months later, Suga's alarm goes off, and Daichi rolls over with a groan to silence it.

"No—o," Suga moans. "It's the welcoming ceremony today, I have to be in early."

Daichi wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. "Stay a little longer," she murmurs, throwing her thigh over Suga's legs and rolling their hips together. "I'll make it worth your while."

Suga giggles and snuggles closer. From the doorway, Asahi clears her throat. 

"Asahi! Come join us!"

Asahi shakes her head. "You're both going to be late for work again. I made coffee, come on."

"Five minutes," Daichi pleads, reaching out for her. 

"Yeah," Suga says, giggling. "That's all I need anyway." She makes a v-shape over her lips with her first two fingers and grins. "Who's first?"

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)
> 
>    
>  **Warning:** Daichi is in an abusive relationship with a man, and there are several moments with implications of him committing violence against her. These are all off-screen and there is no abuse or violence between the main characters. Please be safe!


End file.
